secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Wiki:Block log
14:50, 26 Dec 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Grid" with an expiry time of 99999 hours (Policy violation on names. Entry vandalism) 03:07, 4 Dec 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Willy on Wheels!" with an expiry time of 48 hours (Incoherent page renaming - also identity does not link back to an SL name) 13:34, 2 Dec 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Wwwdaiyang" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (Commercial spammer) 12:41, 22 Nov 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Dd" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (Spambot) 05:40, 16 Nov 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Stupidhead" with an expiry time of 48 hours (Defacement of page) 11:00, 8 Nov 2006 Tateru Nino blocked "Sss" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (Spambot) 22:07, 7 Nov 2006 Eggy blocked "sergv" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (spambot) 15:57, 17 Oct 2006 Eggy blocked "terradyne" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (another swivel media troll) 01:38, 17 Oct 2006 Talon Lardner blocked "Biggie" with an expiry time of 128 (Vandilism just isn't worth it when it can be undone with a single click.) 18:33, 14 Sep 2006 Eggy blocked "Ccccccac" with an expiry time of 48000 hours (spambot) 22:06, 12 Jul 2006 Eggy blocked "ZOMG" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (Account names have to be traceable to a valid SL account. Also, you're trolling :P) 21:41, 11 Jul 2006 OzSpade blocked "Eep" with an expiry time of 1000 days (You have no reason to be here anymore. Have fun!) 01:23, 5 Jul 2006 Eggy blocked "Julli9" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (spambot) 20:23, 25 Jun 2006 Eggy blocked "Fabulya" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (spambot) 22:41, 23 Jun 2006 Eggy blocked "ccc" with an expiry time of 9999 hours (spambot) 21:19, 22 Jun 2006 OzSpade blocked "Eep" with an expiry time of 48 hours (Consistant badgering, name calling, and in-ability to be respectful to others.) 18:43, 10 Jun 2006 Eggy blocked "Eep" with an expiry time of 48 hours (See your talk page) 18:36, 11 Aug 2005 OzSpade blocked "217.132.35.163" with an expiry time of 24 hours (Vandal) 18:51, 6 Aug 2005 OzSpade blocked "65.138.151.95" with an expiry time of 50000 Hours (Vandal) 18:02, 4 Aug 2005 OzSpade blocked "65.141.18.249" with an expiry time of 50000 Hours (vandal, deleting pages) 06:18, 27 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "217.132.137.193" with an expiry time of 5000 hours (Vandalism) 00:43, 25 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "212.235.16.133" with an expiry time of 5000 hours (Vandalism) 17:09, 21 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "217.132.27.19" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Vandalism) 01:08, 19 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "217.132.167.23" with an expiry time of 500 hours (vandal) 04:01, 18 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "85.250.167.196" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Vandal) 23:41, 1 Jul 2005 OzSpade blocked "68.209.253.28" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Deleted pages without reason stated. Taken as vandalism.) 08:34, 24 Jun 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.81.46" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Vandalism) 05:05, 21 Jun 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.80.104" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Vandalism) 03:10, 2 Jun 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.82.107" with an expiry time of 500 hours (Vandal) 23:07, 23 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "193.188.105.22" with an expiry time of 500 hours (vandal) 00:10, 19 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "24.239.248.21" with an expiry time of 500 Hours (Spammer) 04:05, 18 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "63.145.115.131" with an expiry time of 500 Hours (Spamming.) 19:22, 17 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "66.160.69.101" with an expiry time of 500 Hours (Spammer.) 19:21, 17 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "66.160.69.101" with an expiry time of (Spammer.) 23:06, 16 May 2005 OzSpade blocked "66.160.69.101" with an expiry time of (Spammer.) 23:50, 21 Apr 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.83.193" with an expiry time of (vandal) 23:11, 20 Apr 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.80.199" with an expiry time of (Spammer) 23:11, 20 Apr 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.80.0" with an expiry time of (Spammer) 23:09, 20 Apr 2005 OzSpade blocked "213.228.80.29" with an expiry time of (Spam)